Une histoire de glace
by Saidry
Summary: Par une journée caniculaire, Roy voudrait surprendre Riza et lui faire plaisir... mais il semblerait que ses sources ne soit pas vraiment fiables. Résumé bizarre, fic bizzare... Roy,Riza, pas Royai... même le genre est incertain...
1. Chapter 1

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommaaage ToT), seulement la mise en scène.

Une de mes première fanfics, écrite à partir d'une liste donnée. Je devait réussir à caser les mots: sucre, secouer, course, crayon, conduire, fraise, ver de terre, glace, mirroir.

C'était pendant l'été alors...

* * *

**Une histoire de glace**

L'été était chaud et sec. Pas la moindre petite brise pour se soulager de l'étouffante chaleur. Riza soupira. Elle avait pris une douche avant de partir, et elle était à peine arrivée à mi-chemin qu'elle transpirait déjà. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de conduire, sachant que sa voiture était garée en plein soleil. Elle (encore Riza") sortit de sa piche un petit mirroire qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement, par manque de coquetterie. Le visage qu'elle apperçu dans le petit carré était rouge. La jeune femme leva les yeuxau ciel et re-soupira. Son supérieur, pas très doué en temps normal pour tout ce qui touche au remplissage de dossiers, le serait encor moin avec un temps pareil, et Riza ne se sentait pas d'humeur à râler, ce que Môssieur aura vite fait de s'en appercevoir, et même essayer d'en profiter...

Elle (toujour Riza") était à présent devant le Q.G de Central City.Elle longeait les couloirs en se passant nerveusement une mains dans les cheveux. En ouvrant la porte, le lieutenant fut surpris de trouver une poignée d'hommes, groupés autour des bureaux... croulant sous une montagne de pots de crème glacée. Eux-même avaient abandonné leurs veste d'uniforme et avaient l'air très impliqués dans un "duel" opposant Havoc à Breda. Elle leva un sourcil en apperçevant Roy Mustang, le haut de la chemise déboutonnée [o, un bloc de feuilles sous le bras, un crayon sur l'oreille et "encourageant" les deux adversaires, en les menaçant de "faire cramer les cheveux du perdant,voir plus".

S'apperçevant enfin de sa présence (de Riza encore une fois), il l'interpela:

"Oh, Hawkeye, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour une partie de "plus gros mangeur de glaces?

-Vous savez qu'il est interdit de manger dans les locaux?" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Roy eut un petit sourire en coin. Il attendit que la jeune femme ait terminé d'installer ses affaires avant de reprendre:

"-Je n'allait tout de même pas laisser mes hommes creuver de chaleur! En plus, continua-t-il en la regadant droit dans les yeux, j'ai avec moi ce que (j'en suis quasiment certain) vous désirez le plus en ce moment même.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Pour sûr.

-Eh bien, c'est vraiment gentil à vous...(Roy eu un sourire), d'avoir pensé à faire installer la climatisation, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Mais c'est norm...la...LA QUOI?!?réalisa Mustang, pris au dépourvu.

-Oui, c'est ce que je desirerai posseder en ce moment même, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

-...Mais...et la..., marmonna piteusement Roy.

-la quoi? questionna Riza.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, continua-t-il.

-Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas prévu? l'air soupçonneux.

La "course à la glace" autour d'eux avait pris fin. Apparement, la crème glacée avait eu raison d'Havoc, tandis que Breda 'savourait' sa victoire et que Fuery et Falman reglaient leurs pari.

Roy tourna lentement la tête vers ses subordonnés, le regard noir, l'air de dire "sa va chauffer et dans tout les sens du terme, vous pouvez m'croire !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Une histoire de glace**

Les persos ne m'appartiennent tjr pas ;o;

Eh ben, voila le second chapitre, un peu mal foutu d'ailleurs puisque le début est d'un point de vue externe a l'histoire, et qu'en suite c'est celui de Riza, et après c'est encor du point de vue d'un externe... le bordel quoi...bon j'arrète avec mas histoires et j'espère que vous vous retouverez là-dedans "

* * *

Le jeune homme avait ordonné à ses collègues de mener une petite enquête concernant leur lieutenant, afin de la surprendre (agréablement, si possible), histoire d'inverser les rôles. Après quelques jours de filature, messieurs Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery avaient noté que la jeune femme en question était passé pluseurs fois dans une boutiques de glaces à l'italienne [ndla: les meilleures ;P et n'en était ressortie que très rarement un cône à la main. Les "éspions" en déduirent qu'étant donné le salaire de leur supérieur, celle-ci n'avait pas le loisir de se payer quelques petites sucreries, aussi méritées soit-elle. Ne comptant que sur leurs déductions, les quatres hommes firent leur rapport à leur commandant.

A la lumière de ces nouvelles informations, Roy Mustang avait pris la liberté de commander un bon paquet de pots de glaces de tous parfums. En attendant le retour du lieutenant Hawkeye, un défi fut lancé parmis les hommes placés sous la juridiction du jeune [beau,splendide/que dis-je/ magnifique...ok,j'me calme" colonel.

Lorsque la blonde entra dans la pièce, Mustang mis un certain temps avant de remarquer sa présence mais essaya de se rattraper en invitant la demoiselle à particper à leur activité.

Refusant avec une remarque bien placée, Riza rangea son bureau afin de se mettre au travail

Lorsque Roy lui annonça qu'ilavait en sa possesion "ce qu'elle désirait le plusen cet instant", un présentiment luilui conseilla de titiller son interlocuteur afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

Elle avait chaud, et la vue des pots de glace qui se vidaient en un temps record était un véritable supplice.

Essayant de rattraper son erreur, Mustang y alla de but en blanc:

-Une vanille-faise ne vous ferait-elle pas plaisir? avec un petit sourir en coin.

Penchée sur son bureau, Riza grimaça: c'était la glace qu'elle adorait depuis toute petite.

-Je ne pense pass que se serait raisonnable... articula-t-elle.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de l'être, reliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Riza soupçonnait une autre déclaration derrière cette réplique, mais n'en tint pas compte.

pour se faire plus convaiquant, il ajouta:

-la raison n'est pas toujour raisonnable, vous savez, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

-Merci bien, mais pas pendant mon service.

Elle résistait, tant bien que mal.

-Ce n'est pas un verre d'alcool que je vous propose, mais une simple crème glacée. Voyez ça... comme un rafraîchissement.

-Manger pendant le service n'est pas sérieux, mais en plus, c'est plein de sucre, ce qui n'est pas pour aider la santé. Pensez donc à votre taux de cholestérol.

Elle avait levé les yeux en pronoçant cette dernière phrase et fixait maintenant Breda, qui pâlissait à vu d'oeil.

-Pendant cette charmante conversation, la vanille-fraise que j'ai gardé spcialement pour vous à commencée à fondre. Il serait dommage de la jetter, ou bien, pourrai-je en faire don à Hayate? demanda le colonel d'un ton ironique. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-il?

Le lieutenant se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte.

-Il est là-bas, soupira-t-elle. Vu la température, je n'ai pas voulu le faire entrer. Le pauvre, avec sa fourrure, il aurait eu beaucoup trop chaud.

On voyait effectivement un petit chien noir et blanc s'agiter devant un trou à ver de terre, et, un peu plus loin, une gamelle d'eau posée à l'ombre d'un bosquet. Le chiot semblait de meilleure humeur que sa maîtresse, galoppant du trou à ver jusqu'à la gamelle et vice versa. La femme reporta son intention à l'intérieur de la pièce, avec la ferme intention d'accepter la prochaine proposition de la part du [beau X3 brun.

Elle attendrait cependant qu'il le lui redemande: elle avait tout de même sa fierté.

Roy, lui, ne semblait plus vouloir importuner sa subordonée avec ses histoires de glace, au grand deséspoir de Riza.

"Sa t'apprendra à refuser en insistant" se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement en regardant (tristement) le pot dans la main de son superieur.

Ben oui, parce qu'à chaque fois c'est Riza qui le surprend...en train de flemmarder! XD

voila voila, dite-moi si sa vous à plu...ou pas!


End file.
